Making Due
by Talani Silverwolf
Summary: This is in answer to a challenge, *COMPLETED!*
1. Default Chapter

This is in answer to Jenna's challenge, or as we say in the SCA, "I accept!" The world is borrowed from Sheri S. Tepper's 'Grass', as well as the beasts. I'm not sure if I should inflict the Hippea on them though, their mental attacks too powerful for a Vulcan to survive unless a foxen decided to help. If you're curious, read the book, it's library of congress no. is 89-30105.  
The usual disclaimer, not mine, blah, blah, blah! Now let's get on with it already!  
  
  
  
Title - Making Due  
Author - Talani Silverwolf  
Codes - Answer to a challenge/Romance, Rated PG  
  
  
As the sun rose over the wide grassy plain, Captain Archer was awakened by the ray of light that warmed the side of his face that was turned towards the shattered fairing. Grunting as he sat foreword, he groggily took in the rest of the survivors.  
Commander Tucker was curled up like a squirrel in one corner while Ensign Sato was stretched across the meager bunk. He glanced over to the other control seat and managed to suppress the grin that threatened to break free as he took in the sight of Sub-commander T'Pol sleeping in an upright position with her feet tucked under her neatly folded legs.  
She reminded him of a child that might have fallen asleep while on the way home from a late-night function in the back seat of the family vehicle. He didn't let that vision fool him though, she had more guts and determination than any person he had ever met. His mind again ran through the sequence of events that had led to their current dilemma.  
It all started so innocently, a routine away mission to investigate a newly discovered planet. Once they had determined that there was no higher life forms than quasi-mammalians, he had begun putting together a team. When word came that ruins had been detected, he included their bright intelligent communications officer, Ensign Hoshi Sato.  
It had seemed like no time at all before they were approaching the surface when the first sign of trouble had started. Commander Tucker had noticed a slight decrease in the engine's efficiency, but hadn't been worried at the time. As the began their decent into the atmosphere a warning light had come alive, quickly followed by an alarm. A bit alarmed himself, Captain Archer had yelled out, "I thought you said it was nothing?"  
"Sorry Capt'n, I thought it was!"  
The urgency of their immediate problem kept the captain from saying anything further, to intent on trying to bring the shuttle down in one piece. It had been a hard landing, but somehow they had all managed to survive with minimal damage, that couldn't be said for the poor little shuttle. It was apparent, at least to the captain, that it would never fly again.  
With only one course of action left them, they had set about making camp and attempting to contact Enterprise to let them know they had survived. After several hours Trip had finally climbed out of the pilot's seat and dejectedly announced that the transmitter was inoperable.  
Archer placed a consoling hand on the engineer's shoulder and quietly said, "You did what you could, I'm sure that Lieutenant Reed will send out a search party to locate us."  
Nodding, Trip had muttered, "Yeah, I guess you're right."  
With a little effort, they had a impromptu camp set up and sleeping arrangements settled, although T'Pol had complained that with all of them secured in the cabin, she was uncertain even with the nasal inhibitors, she'd be able to tolerate the smell.  
It was Commander Tucker who snidely commented, "Ya better get used ta it now, cause we might be here awhile."  
The Captain had looked at him while shaking his head and grumbled as he stalked off, "I can't take you any place without a sitter!"  
Trip rolled his eyes as he crossed his arms and muttered under his breath, "Yeah, well ya shoulda brought a muzzle for miss congeniality!"  
"Commander!" He jumped as Hoshi came up behind him, his face going hot. Rubbing the back of his neck as he noted the slight frown on her face, he pleaded, "I'm sorry Hosh, but iffin I gotta be cooped up with that 'woman', there's gonna be trouble for sure! She gets on my nerves with her not so subtle, superior than thou attitude!"  
"If the Captain heard you say that, there really would be trouble! Tsk! I'm ashamed of you Commander, you're suppose to be an example of tolerance."  
"There's limits to what I'm willin' ta tolerate, and being constantly insulted aint one of 'em!"  
He stomped off in the direction of the deep grasses and quickly disappeared from view, Hoshi sighed and went back into the craft to finish setting up make shift cots. Hopefully, it would only be for a couple of nights at most. The rations that they had were limited and not meant for extended emergencies, in the event they were stranded here more than a few days, there was going to be at least one person who'd be unhappy with the only option left to survive.  
When night fell, the temperature dropped dramatically. Everyone took their assigned spots and settled in for the evening. Archer had to shift about somewhat to get comfortable, but was tired enough that it was only a short time before he was fast asleep.  
T'Pol sat silently and listened to the soft sounds that the Human's breathing made, trying to center herself after the long day. She wasn't having much luck as a loud snore emanated from the far corner. With a low suffering sigh, she closed her eyes and willed herself to sleep.  
  
  
After several days, it became apparent that for whatever reason, Enterprise wasn't going to find them. It troubled the captain and that only added to the already tense atmosphere that was building among them. Trip complained bitterly about 'certain persons', making outlandish requests considering the circumstances. T'Pol cooly commented that some of those present lacked the common courtesy to restrain from loud nocturnal apnea. Poor Hoshi finally fed up, marched off in a huff and vanished into the grasses.  
The entire world was covered with the stuff, in more colors than anyone had ever imagined. From a more familiar green all the way to a vibrant crimson, blue, yellow and orange also touched the crowns of some stands. Some stands were short, barely ankle high, while others grew taller then the tallest bamboos. Some grew in thick clusters that resemble pampas while others sprouted in amazingly long strands as wide as a mans palm. Throughout it all, small pools fed by underground springs dotted the otherwise level ground.   
Commander Tucker was the first to notice her absence, his ire quickly turning to apprehension, "Hey, where'd Hoshi go?"  
There was a bone chilling howl in the distance, they froze for a second, then as a unit, rushed into the growth to find Hoshi before whatever had made that noise did.  
  
Ensign Sato sat motionless as she observed the frightening beast that snuffled through the clearing she had hastily vacated when she heard the howl, it's long snout equipped with long menacing fangs. The shaggy coat covered a lean powerful body with long agile legs; perfect for chasing prey through the tall grass. Until now, they had seen very few of the animals that inhabited this world, but she knew now what made the graceful gazelle-like creatures so skittish. Lifting its head, it sniffed the air. The hot red eyes suddenly locked on her position in the tree-grass she'd clambered up.  
Stalking towards the base, it growled as it stared at her. A shiver ran through her as she watched it lift both front paws and placed them on the trunk. The lips pulled back as in crouched and made a leap at her. She screamed, the monster answered with another throaty growl. As it jumped at her again, she could feel its hot breath on her leg. Instinctively, she thrust out with her foot and caught the beast full in its face.  
In a rage, it began snapping and tearing at the base of her perch , taking chunks out as it did. She screamed and cried, this wasn't how she had imagined dying. A loud screeching yelp made her open her eyes and look down, Commander Tucker stood at the edge of the glen with his phase pistol pointed at the now still beast.  
Checking to be certain the creature was dead, he rushed over and helped her climb down. Holding her as she clung to him and sobbed, he gently stroked her hair as he softly said, "There, there. Your all right now."  
He felt relieved that he'd made it in time, that thing had almost completely chewed through the thick stem she'd been hanging onto. Waiting till she quieted some, he reluctantly stepped back and asked if she was all right.  
She hiccuped as she answered, "I, think so." The anguish in her next words tore at his heart, "I thought I was going to die, and no one would ever know what happened to me!"  
The rustling on the other side of the clearing alerted them, Trip drawing the pistol as he whirled to face the unknown menace. He sagged with relief as Archer and T'Pol broke through, his head jerked in the direction of the predator, "We're gonna haveta watch ourselves a little bit better from now on Capt'n."  
"What the hell is that?"  
"A lotta teeth backed by a bad attitude."  
The captain walked over as T'Pol paused to examine the carcass. Archer looked at Trip before placing his hand on Hoshi's arm, "Are you OK Hoshi?"  
She nodded as she tried to regain some composure, "I'm fine, really. Thank you."  
Glancing around in the waning daylight, Captain Archer calmly said, "Let's get back to camp."  
They arrived in subdued silence, and while they were preparing dinner, T'Pol made an observation.  
"It would appear that the recent incident, while upsetting, would warrant greater caution in leaving the immediate vicinity of camp. It would be advisable that any further excursions be made as a group."  
Trip turned and stared at her a moment as his eyes narrowed, his voice deathly calm, "Aren't you the least bit concerned that Hoshi almost got ett by that damn thing?"  
"She was not however."  
He would have said more, but a strange cry echoed across the darkening skies. They all held still as it sounded again, this time closer. Tucker exchanges looks with Archer as they simultaneously pulled their phase pistols. In a hushed tone, the captain said, "Hoshi, you and T'Pol get in the shuttle while me and Trip try to figure out what that is."  
T'Pol would have argued, but something in the captain's voice made her hold off as the cry continued to come closer. She faced Hoshi and quietly commented, "Come, we can watch from the shuttle." Hoshi's voice cracked as she responded, "What if it's more of those things?"  
"I am certain the Captain and Commander Tucker are quite capable of dealing with them."  
The two woman climbed into the craft and positioned themselves in a strategic location where they could view most of the meadow. What came crashing through the tall grasses was a nightmare.  
Remotely resembling a horse, the large creature that appeared was covered in a dark blue armored hide. Along the top of the arched neck were long wicked looking flat barbs that clashed as the beast tossed its head. It looked at the puny forms before it out of red gleaming eyes that held a mocking laughter. As it rose onto its rear legs to paw the air with its fore cloven hooves, it screamed a challenge at them, revealing sharp strong fangs on upper and lower jaws.  
Acting in unison, the men fired at it, the Captain's struck it square in the face. With a mighty lunge it sprawled across the mossy grass at it attempted to get them even as it died. They stood staring at it until it ceased twitching.  
"I think we should start looking for a better place to camp." Archer quietly said. Trip just nodded in agreement.  
The next morning they packed all essential supplies and left the emergency beacon on repeat in case their ship returned to look for them. They marched off in the direction of a grass forest that had been noted in the original survey. It took them most of the morning to reach the outer edge of the place, but it was worth it. The thick boled grasses were this world's answer to trees, many of which grew together as a whole to spread near the top like branches.  
"Wow." That soft intonation from Archer summed it up. They stepped carefully through the dappled shadowed roots, small streams made the going rough. Coming to a halt, the Captain held one hand up as he spotted something odd ahead in the trees.  
Motioning for them to wait, he cautiously approached and stopped as he realized it was a small city built along graceful pathways high up near the crown. Looking for any possible accesses, he finally made out a ladder or stairway in the distance. He turned and called out, "Come on, I think I've found the perfect place!"  
Once they reached the lower paths, it was easy for them to explore the many abandoned dwellings. Long ago there must have been an interesting people who could build such amazing structures that could survive so long without any upkeep from native grasses. For the hanging paths and connecting buildings seemed sturdy enough, not a creek or snapping to indicate decay.  
The center of 'town', held the largest buildings, some of which Archer decided would make perfect accommodations for them.  
"All right people, pick a place and we'll call it home for now."  
By evening they had chosen huts close to each other with a communal fir pit. The small moon that rose cast a dim yellow light across the deck they sat on. Trip had ventured into the surrounding woods to search for edibles. He'd returned with a variety of new fruits and vegetables. He also had a small carcass slung over his back, as he lowered it by the fire he cheerfully quipped, "Thar ya go, somethin' for everybody!"  
He took perverse delight in the obvious distaste on the Sub-commander face as he skinned and dressed his prize for cooking, unable to resist an opportunity to tease her, "Ya know Sub-commander, if this place goes through seasons, we might not have any other food source available except wild game during tha winter."  
Her eyes narrowed slightly, she turned her head and ignored his comment as he chuckled. Archer shook his head as he wondered if they'd ever be rescued. Thoughts he had no right to be thinking crept into his brain. In a kind of trance, he envisioned what might be. As his mind slipped deeper into that state, he felt a faint tickling as though something was tentatively tasting his thoughts. With a start, he bolted straight up and glanced around searching for what, he wasn't quite sure of.  
T'Pol noted his preoccupation and quitely inquired, "Is everything all right Captain?"  
"Something's watching us."  
She looked around, unsure if he sensed a real threat or not. Now that he had said something, she to had felt as though she was under observation, but had hesitated to mention it due to Commander Tucker's annoying habit of questioning every comment she made.  
A movement caught her eye as she turned her head, as she tried to focus on it, it faded into shadows. "Sir', she whispered, "I believe I saw something over there." She pointed over to a neighboring cluster of buildings.  
"Any idea what it was?"  
"No, I was unable to make out much detail."  
Archer stared at the location she pointed to and felt a chill run down his back. He stood and crouched next to Trip, and quietly asked, "How long can the phase pistols last?"  
"Without recharging 'em? Maybe several more rounds."  
"I think we should team up tonight in case something tries to attack us."  
"Ya mean like boy, girl, boy, girl?"  
"Yeah, just for tonight. Whatever I felt, it didn't indicate benign intentions."  
Tucker nodded as he glanced up and surveyed the empty paths. He pulled the meat from the fire and set it on a grass mat Hoshi had woven before cutting it into portions. The meal was eaten in silence as they each spent time keeping their eyes open for any lurking beasts.  
After banking the fire they split into pairs, Hoshi quickly stating she'd stay with Trip. T'Pol followed the Captain into the abode he'd chosen. It's thatched walls had intricate designs woven into it, the linguist had already taken notes for later comparisons. There were low sitting benches in most of the buildings that were perfect for make shift beds. He'd already made two of them here suitable for that purpose.  
He motioned for her to pick a bench, laying down on the other.  
He couldn't remember falling asleep but was suddenly awakened by a faint noise. He looked over and saw a dim outline outside the small window. Carefully sliding out of bed, he crossed the room and lightly placed a hand over T'Pol's mouth, laying a finger across his lips as her eyes opened, he pointed to the window.  
She sat up while he moved towards the door, the shadowy figure moved out of view. She glanced at him as he slowly inched the door open. Without really knowing why, she got up and went over to him and barely whispered, "It is too dangerous. There could be many more out there."  
He studied her a moment before saying, "What if the others are in trouble?"  
"I believe Commander Tucker is quite capable of fending for himself as well as Ensign Sato. Besides, he would have alerted us to any trouble."  
Archer considered her words before finally closing the door. "You're right, he would alert us. Let's go back to bed."  
Soon his mind drifted off and his dreams shifted from the mundane to more disturbing images of prancing beasts with fangs and hooves stomping through their former camp site, an evil gleam in the burning red eyes. As he tossed on his cot, a new form entered the dream. Out of focus, it purred as it sent images of them, curious to their differences.  
First it clearly showed Captain Archer, *Different?* Then T'Pol, *Why?* It took him a moment to figure out what it was asking, his response was tinged with amusement. He was male, T'Pol was female. Both of them came from species that were comprised of two different sexes. The curiosity deepened, *But why? Why this difference?* So we can procreate, mate and have offspring.  
Astonishment mixed with sudden insight, *Show me!* Embarrassed, Archer declined. Confusion, *Why not?* Not appropriate. *Why? Explain.* We aren't together that way. We're only friends. Amazement mingled with disbelief. *That's all?*  
The presence faded only to return moments later with new questions. *Why does female deny own feelings* It's how her people are, the control their emotions. Shock, *That's sad.* Sad, he thought. This was getting too strange for him, his mind fought to wake.  
As it did, he tossed and moaned in his sleep waking T'Pol who went over and shook him as she softly said, "Captain. Are you all right?"  
He sat up and held his head, it was pounding so hard he could barely hear her. "I just had the weirdest dream!" He groaned. She watched him carefully as he tried to get up, his legs gave as he stood. The world seemed to swim around him as he passed out.  
T'Pol wasn't certain what was afflicting the Captain, a cold chill came over her as she tried to rouse him but got no response. His skin felt cold and damp, and when she peeled back an eyelid, his eye was rolled back. An eerie sensation touched at her mind, it didn't feel menacing, in fact, it sent a mental purr as though to reassure.  
Blackness closed around her vision and she was aware of someone else in her mind. Hesitant, *You will explain?* What have you done to the Captain? Agitated, *He will not show us.* Perhaps if you tell me what it is you wish to know... Indecision, *Give word first, then he will be allowed to awake.* She fought down the fear those words raised. Whatever it was had put Captain Archer in his current state! Curiosity, *Archer? Why refer to male this way?* It is part of his name, Jonathan Archer. Excited insight, *You have name too?* Yes, I'm called T'Pol. Amusement, *Much shorter then Archer.* You must release the Captain from your hold. I am not certain he can bear this type of restraint. Concern tinged with sorrow, *We NEED to understand differences of new comers. When others came from the stars, Hippea destroyed them. Do not want to see history be repeated.*  
Steeling herself for the answer, she inquired. Who are the Hippea? Pause, shame, appeasement, the image of a beast similar to the one they had killed the prior day. *Your males killed one, yes?* Yes. A very Human sounding sigh issued from the shadowy form. I would like to see you more clearly. *No.* It faded, and her sight returned to the here and now.  
Whatever had made contact with her mind had left, she shook her head as she looked at Jonathan. He was still unconscious. Panicked, she cried out, "You can not leave him like this!" A movement caused her to turned and there in the corner of the room, something crouched. In as calm a voice as she could muster, she quietly said, "Please, you must release him." There was uncertainty in its response, *You have feelings for him?* Somehow she knew it would detect any dissemblence on her part. "Yes, I do."  
The form cautiously approached and layed a clawed hand on Archer's head.  
With the apparition this close she could now make out more details. The large furry head had a long narrow muzzle equipped with deadly fangs, the feet as well as the powerful arms were tipped with ebony claws. But for all her concentration the outlines remained fuzzy, a natural camouflage that allowed it to move unseen.  
As it backed off, the Captain gasped and began to rouse, T'Pol looked at the creature and whispered, "Thank you." It nodded, *He too holds feelings for you.* She could sense it's confusion over their denial of how they felt for one another. An almost desperate plea touched at her as it left, *Remember that!*  
She helped the Captain sit, his eyes were glassy as he gazed at her. He finally spoke in a hoarse voice, "What hit me?"  
"I wish I could tell you, but it would not give me an answer."  
"Then you heard it too?"  
"Yes, appearently it is quite curious as to our phsical differences."  
Even in the dim lighting, she could see that he was blushing as he replied, "Uh, yeah. It wanted me to 'demonstrate', why!"  
"Understandable if it's kind reproduce by other means."  
He gave her a baffled look as she helped him back to his bunk, uncertain what she meant by that. If he didn't know better, he would've sworn she was open to the notion! He mentally kicked himself for imagining things, she was a Vulcan incapable of expressing real affection to anyone. He sighed as he lay silently in the dark, wishing he hadn't been reminded about how he truely felt about her. Over the last few months he'd actually managed to convince himself it was a futile goal, better to just forget it. Now he was once again seized by the desire of holding her in his arms and feeling the warmth of her body against his as he kissed her.  
T'Pol could tell he wasn't sleeping, something must be bothering him because he kept softly sighing as he tossed and turned on the other side of the room. She pondered weather she should say anything or not to ease his mind about their recent experience, but held off due to her own confused thoughts.  
Both of them spent the remainder of night in sleepless contiplation.  
  
  
To be continued........... 


	2. Chapt 2

Disclaimer - The usual rhetoric; not mine, blah, blah, blah. (You know for pity's sake!) As to the story, I had to take a break to join my Mother in celebrating her retirement after more than twenty years with the DMV! And if you're wondering, yes, I am 'one of those', people! Bwa-ha,ha,ha,ha!   
  
  
  
  
Making Due Part 2  
  
  
When the light from the rising sun finally slanted in through the window, Archer groaned as he rolled off the bed and mumbled under his breath. T'Pol opened her eyes and watched him leave, presumably to relieve himself. She sat up and thought on the pervious night's events. A strange entity had conversed with her and the Captain, it was intrigued by their obvious differences, and lastly, it wanted desperately to learn about those differences.  
Gruff shouting distracted her train of thought, it was Commander Tucker's voice. "Well son of a bitch! Anyone ever tell ya to knock before bargin' in on someone?!"  
The Captain sounded quite angry as well, "Commander, can I have a word with you...privately?!"  
Uncertain as to what had caused a dispute so early, T'Pol got up and stepped out of the hut. The two men were standing on the other side of the communal area, arms crossed and heads close as words flew between them. She went over to the hut Hoshi was in and peered in, the young woman was in a state of disarray, hair mussed and wearing only the light blanket she'd wrapped around her body. She blushed when she noticed T'Pol's presence.  
The Sub-commander backed up and glanced back over to the combatants. It was apparent the Commander had been intimate with the Ensign, a clear breach of regulations, but under the circumstances one she could admit as being moot. There was really no way to tell how long they would be stranded on this world.  
She paused a moment, then marched over and interrupted the private discussion. "Excuse me Captain."  
"What?"  
"Could I speak to you in private?"  
He glared at Trip before following her a few steps to the side, "This better be important T'Pol!"  
"Sir, I think under current conditions that you might wish to refrain from going too hard on Commander Tucker."  
"Do you have any idea what he DID??"  
"I assume he and Ensign Sato had sex."  
His jaw dropped, then he quickly snapped it shut with it jutting slightly in agitation. He burst out angrily, "Do you know I promised her family that I'd make sure nothing would happen to her?"  
"Since we heard neither protest or scream, it must be assumed the attention was mutual."  
Archer sputtered as he tried to respond, he stalked off to their hut and slammed the door. Tucker came over, stood next to her and muttered, "Thanks, I owe ya!" He then returned to his own hut.  
She waited awhile to give him time to cool down, then entered the dwelling silently. He was sitting on the bed with his hands dangling between his spread legs. His eyes glanced up briefly before returning to the spot on the floor he'd been contemplating. She went over and sat next to him and quietly asked, "Are you upset about what they did?"  
He heaved a great sigh before finally answering, "No. I guess I should've seen it coming. I just feel like I'm losing control of the whole situation!"  
She didn't know what to say, his sudden sullenness slightly alarmed her. Maybe that creature had tampered with other areas of his mind. She reached out and tentative placed her hand over his, trying to reassure him. The reaction of her gesture startled them both.  
Through the contact she felt his mental turmoil as well as the shocking realization that he had a strong desire for her. It made her inhale sharply and she pulled her hand away. He gazed at her and whispered hoarsely, "I'm sorry."  
His expression was one of regret as he turned his face away. Without warning he got up and left, the door closed before she could say anything. Rising, she rushed to the door and yanked it open, but there was no sign of Captain Archer. He had neatly vanished. T'Pol sighed as she looked about for any indication of which direction he may have taken. Nothing.  
  
  
Jonathan Archer wished for the ump-teenth time that their circumstances were different, that this whole situation had never happened. Now he was certain his second in command thought him unstable. "Damn!"  
The shout roused several small fliers from their hiding spots, he tracked them through the canopy. A shifting, blurring haze caught his eye as he watched. Taking a chance, he yelled, "You don't have to hide from me you know!"  
He felt the startled voiceless response. *How you know it me??* He mirthlessly chuckled, "Great! I have ghost talking to me in my head!"  
Hurt, appeasement, *Not ghost.* Puzzlement,*What is?* Glaring at the motionless form he shouted, "Could you come down here so I don't have to yell!"  
With startling speed the creature scurried down from it's nest. Hesitance, *You all right?* "No, I'm not all right damnit!"  
Sorrow, deep and pure, *We have caused you pain!*  
He choked on what he'd been about to say, uncertain if any of this was real. A clawed hand was gently laid on his shoulder as it entreated earnestly, *Am so sorry friend. You are friend. We only wish protect you from attack. And to understand your people ways.*  
Archer glanced up at it, saw moisture wetting the sides of its face. It continued, *Many, many ages, new ones come from the stars. They fear us, we leave alone. Instead, they try teach Hippea, Hippea no good. No have comparison for what Hippea are to us. They ourselves before.*  
He tried to understand what the thing was trying to convey to him, but only grew more confused. "I'm afraid I don't understand."  
Frustration, sudden inspiration, *Come. I show!* It rose to it's full height of almost two meters. Archer backed up, as it turned around and motioned to him. *Come, climb here.* "What are you thinking?" For an answer, it imagined him riding on it's back. He thought about it a moment and gave a mental shrug as he moved towards it, what the heck, he didn't have anything to lose.  
As he settled himself on the broad back, he could feel the hard muscles ripple under his legs as the creature began moving swiftly through the forest. They emerged from the gloomy undergrowth into bright morning sunlight. Faster than anything he'd ever been on, the being carried him across the wide mossy plain and into the tall grass. It seemed like hours before they finally came to a stop on a small rise.  
Below them, a large barren area was visible, a cave on the other side. From the cave, several Hippea came out and snorted and pranced as two of them butted heads. The opponents then loped to opposite ends of the field and began some sort of duel.  
Arching their necks as high as they could, the menacing barbs along the edges were spread wide like a fan. Without any obvious signal, they charged each other and the barbs sliced through the spaces on each monster's neck. Coming to a halt at the end of the field, they repeated the charge several more times. Suddenly, one of the beasts marched into the cave and returned carrying some strange item in it's mouth. Dropping it's prize, it turned around and kicked the black baggy thing at it's opponent. It exploded in a fine powdery cloud on impact, striking the other Hippea square in the face.  
Archer's host climb back below the rise and circled around to the other side where he could now see yellow lumps wriggling through the grass, making soft little shrill noises as they did. One of the peeping things was motionless except for strange bubbling at the center, as though something were trapped inside. Suddenly without warning, a snout poked through the skin, and from it emerged a beast very much like the one that had attacked Hoshi!  
*From that, comes Hippea.* Archer finally got it. Metamorphosis! On several different levels if his guide was correct. Satisfaction edged with caution as it moved off, *We, I, come from Hippea.* It raced them back to the forest just as the sun was setting, Archer felt drained.  
It carried him to the area the rest of the survivors were sitting, cautiously stepping to the center. As Commander Tucker lifted his phase pistol, T'Pol quietly said, "Wait." It gave her a nod before lifting the Captain from it's back and gently laying him on the decking. It's humble entreaty was clear to them all. *Not harm, no hurt. Only tired from hiding.* With that, it was gone as silently as it had come.  
Trip rushed over and knelt next to his friend, "Jon! Can ya hear me!"  
All he got was a feeble moan. "God damn! What was that T'Pol!"  
"It 'visited' with us last night Commander, I did not think the Captain would venture off alone with it."  
In fact, she was worried about what it might have done to him during his absence. Why was he so unresponsive? Surely hiding could not cause that much exhaustion in a man.  
Trip's heated response recalled her, "Well shit, when were ya gonna mention this 'visitor' to the rest of us, huh?"  
"I had assumed the Captain had."  
"Well he didn't!"  
Hoshi stepped from the shadows and touched his shoulder, "Trip, please. Let's worry about the Captain right now and save the rest for later, OK?"  
He ducked his head as he grumbled, "All right." He took a few deep breaths before looking back at T'Pol. "Give me a hand, will ya?"  
Between them, they got Archer on his bed and Hoshi pulled the cover over him. T'Pol regarded them, something in her voice eased the worry in Tucker's mind. "I will watch him tonight, to be certain he has suffered no lasting harm."  
"If he comes to, give me a holler, will ya?"  
She nodded as left, then sat on her own bed. As she gazed at him, her own thoughts were a jumble in confusion. Why had she been so worried while he'd been absent? It was illogical, and then to be awash in relief at his return only added to her consternation. It made absolutely no sense to feel protective of him! True he had promised to be there for her, but that didn't warrant the unsettling emotions she was experiencing.  
It made her want to do, something.... She averted her thoughts from going down that path. Taking a breath and holding it, she released it slowly as she tried desperately to reign her emotions under control. A slight creaking caught her ear, she glanced up and saw to her surprise, Ensign Sato standing with the door ajar.  
"Yes Ensign, can I help you?"  
"I was going to ask you the same thing Sub-commander."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I couldn't help but notice that you seemed, a bit distracted when the Captain had disappeared."  
"Did I?"  
"Look, I don't want to pry or anything, but even Trip mentioned it."  
Avoiding the earnest look from the young woman, T'Pol looked back at the Captain. "Have you translated any of these writings yet?"  
"Not much, although from what I have been able to decipher they were made by a people who called themselves Arbia or something like that."  
"Interesting."  
Hoshi padded across the room and seated herself at the foot of her bed. "I'm a pretty good listener if you'd like someone to talk with."  
"You would not understand."  
"What? That your people keep their emotions in a straight jacket at all costs? Or that you're to afraid to admit you might actually feel something for another person?"  
T'Pol turned a stunned look at the linguist, who returned it with a sorrowful one, "T'Pol, we might be here an awful long time and I'd hate to see any of us miss out on being happy."  
With that, she quietly rose and left the dim hut.  
She was too amazed at Hoshi's observations to offer any comments. Was she hiding from her own feelings? Closing her eyes, she tilted her head back and rested it against the woven surface. Too many emotions were conflicting in her to allow her any sort of resolution, so to quiet some of them she began the process of methodically sorting through them one by one.  
Towards midnight, T'Pol had finally come to the reluctant conclusion that she did have feelings for her Captain, ones that if the high command ever learned of would have made them regard her with disapproval. The slight movement from across the room alerted her that he was rousing. A soft whisper carried to her. "You awake?"  
"I should hardly be sleeping in this position."  
A low chuckled answered her, he paused before continuing in a more serious tone, "They're not like us at all. Their progression from infancy to adulthood is in stages like a moth's."  
"Is that what our 'friend', was showing you?"  
"Yes, out on the plains."  
"Most intriguing."  
"Our 'friend' was a Hippea once."  
"Before it changed?"  
"They're protecting us from them, like they did the people who built this city."  
"But they are dead now."  
"They couldn't adapt to raising families so far from their home world."  
"How unfortunate."  
There was a silence after she finished, what she could see of him through the darkness was a faint outline. His head resting in his hands, as he stared at the ceiling. She spoke, using as neutral a tone as she could, "Ensign Sato pointed out to me that we may be here for quite some time."  
"I don't like to admit it, but she's probably right."  
Gathering her courage, she had resolved to face her own doubts now, she walked over and sat next to him and continued in a softened voice, "She reminded me that survival is not just about staying alive till help arrives." He turned his eyes to her and she watched as his expression shifted to puzzlement, he propped himself up on his elbows as he replied, "What more is there?"  
She could tell he was controlling his own emotions from the rasp in his voice, her proximity to him had aroused new sensations in her. As she began to continue, he shifted on his side and locked eyes with her, "I am not certain, but whatever the outcome, we will survive." Sitting up all the way, Archer leaned in towards her and studied her face a moment before finally making his move.  
He hoped he was hearing what he thought he was, otherwise he was going to feel like a fool. Lifting his hand, he hesitantly caressed the side of her face, a shiver ran through her as she closed her eyes. But she did not protest the contact, which signaled acceptance to him.  
Pulling her to him, he embraced her and saw more that tolerance in her eyes. He spoke in a husky tone, "Together?"  
Her heart was hammering in her chest as she answered, a new urgency singing through her veins, "Yes."  
It was the sweetest moment in the Captain's life as he placed his lips over her's, the passion he'd kept restrained erupted unbridled.  
When morning arrived, they were sleeping entwined on his cot. The sound of Commander Tucker's good natured salutations didn't alert them to his arrival until he had jerked the door open. A quirky grin crossed his face when he got a look at the scene before him.  
"I can come back if now's a bad time Capt'n."  
Archer grabbed a pillow and tossed it at the smirking visage, grumbling, "Didn't anyone ever teach you to knock first?"  
Trip heartily laughed as he retreated, ambling back to the fire pit. Hoshi gave him a questioning look as he kept chortling. With a slightly peeved note, she asked, "What's so funny?"  
"Our Capt'n seems ta have had a change of heart on the fraternizin' rule!"  
"Huh? You don't mean...?"  
He nodded, breaking down into laughter again, managing to say, "Guess we don't haveta be so discreet, eh?" He gave her a lecherous grin as he whirled, drawing her into a loving embrace and kissed her. He whispered lightly, "God only knows how long we're gonna be stuck here, I'm glad I got you to keep me company!"  
She answered as only a wise woman would.  
  
  
  
It had taken eight months for Lieutenant Reed to get back to the system they had lost the away team at, but since the unprovoked attack that had drawn them away had cause excessive damage, there had been no choice about getting repairs done before they could continue the search for survivors.  
He watched the world swing into view and felt a pang of guilt, unsure of what they would find. With any luck, they would find all four members alive and relatively well. He turned and addressed the helm, "Any sign of them yet Ensign?"  
Travis turned and shook his head, "None yet sir, but I think I've located the shuttle pod."  
"Prepare an away team to investigate."  
"Yes sir!"  
Less than an hour later, they set down next to the ruined craft. The place looked like it had been attacked by large animals, huge prints in the soil gave evidence that whatever they were had trampled the place flat.  
"Sir." Mayweather said, "I'm picking up Humanoid life signs in that direction."  
Malcolm turned and gazed in the indicated direction. "Let's go investigate. It might be the Captain's party."  
They climbed back into the shuttle and headed for the distant forest. They were forced to land on the perimeter since the under growth was to thick to penetrate. All sorts of muted noises greeted them when they entered the shaded woods. Reed stopped to take new readings as he scanned a wide area ahead.  
"I believe I have something!"  
Moving at an increased pace, he came upon the first real sign that someone had survived; a boot print in the soft mud at the edge of a stream. Encouraged, he shouted, "Hello, can anyone hear me?" A distant, "Malcolm?", made him look up.  
There on an improbable path, was Commander Tucker. He waved and let out a loud, "Yee hah!", as he raced to a lower gantry that ended at a stairway. Jumping to the ground, the engineer rushed up and grabbed the armory officer and excitedly exclaimed, "My God! Ya don't know how glad I am ta see you!"  
Breaking free from the exuberant display, Reed replied, "How are the others? Is everyone all right?"  
"Sure, sure. Come on, I'll take ya there."  
Climbing through the amazing highway, they were soon at the Central area of the town where a very surprised group was sitting, eating the noon meal. Their relief was plain as they crowded round the away team with grins and hugs. Captain Archer motioned for silence as he turned to Reed, "You don't know haw glad I am to see you!"  
"Sorry we couldn't get to you any sooner sir, but we had an unfortunate incident with a group of marauders. We were forced to repair Enterprise before we could continue."  
"You can give me the full report once we're back on board, for now though, we just want to go home!"  
As the rescued crew were gathering up their supplies, Malcolm noticed subtle interactions between them as they did. If he didn't know better, he would have sworn that something had transpired between the Captain and the Sub-commander. He shook his head, impossible. Although, now that he thought about it, Commander Tucker was acting quite solicitous of Hoshi.  
He waited till they were almost finished before quietly asking Tucker about it. Trip grinned and softly replied, "You'd be surprised at how close people can get when they only got themselves to depend on Malcolm. The less ya ask the better off ya'll be!"  
"What do you mean by that?"  
Trip just guffawed as he carried the last load into the shuttle. Reed scratched his head before following the final member into the craft. It lifted and was soon gone from sight, only a shimmering figure saw it's departure. *Be well friends. You kind be always guarded if come back* 


End file.
